


Share

by skivvysupreme



Series: The Wax Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, M/M, Violence, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kurt sees Blaine transform, wrapped up in the eventual story of the boys’ first run together, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between "A Night of Neglect" and "Prom Queen," canon-wise.
> 
> (This series is written out of order. If you'd like a chronological list, I'm on tumblr under the same name, and have a masterpost for this verse which notes the story order!)

Kurt had been knocking on the Andersons’ front door for about ten minutes before he finally tested the doorknob and found that it was unlocked.

“Hello? Blaine?”

There was no answer, but through the quiet came an odd thumping noise. Kurt followed the sound to the other side of the house, where the basement door sat open and an intoxicating mix of boy and wolf and sweat and pine needles wafted up from below.

“Blaine, did you forget about our date?” Kurt went down the stairs, rolling the word date around in his mouth, silently repeating it to himself until his dimple dug into his cheek. _Date. Date, date, date._ He had a date with his boyfriend — Blaine was his _boyfriend,_ and Kurt was Blaine’s boyfriend — and, god, that was not going to get old. Kurt could hear Blaine grunting, exerting himself, and while he knew that Blaine was sometimes a perfectionist, he couldn’t remember any Warbler routines he’d seen being particularly taxing or requiring Saturday rehearsal.

“Blaine? I — _oh_.”

That was definitely not a Warbler routine.

Sweat ran down Blaine’s naked back, dropping in between his shoulderblades and down to where his gray sweatpants hung low on his hips. His curls were damp with it — Kurt loved Blaine’s tendency to not gel around the full moon — and tiny droplets flung off his head as he laid into the black punching bag hanging in front of him. He turned and glanced at Kurt over his shoulder, and his eyes were glowing bright yellow. Kurt’s heart would have skipped a beat if it still had beats to skip. As it was, his throat had gone dry and he couldn’t stop the shuddery little sigh that slipped out.

Blaine stopped pummeling the bag. He put his gloved hands on either side of it to stop it swinging around, and panted, “Hey, Kurt.” He wasn’t all there yet, he knew that; the wolf had been pacing under his skin all day, scratching to get out. All Blaine could do was try to burn off the excess energy before his lunch date with Kurt, but his usual method hadn’t proven very successful. Especially not now that Kurt was there, and doing… whatever he was doing.

“Kurt?”

Goosebumps erupted across Blaine’s skin when he felt cold fingers graze over his sweaty shoulders. Blaine turned, and Kurt’s hand hovered in the air between them for a few seconds before settling back on Blaine’s overheated skin, right over his heart. Kurt stepped closer and closer, and Blaine couldn’t exactly lean against the punching bag, but he held it behind him when it hit his back.

“You smell really good,” Kurt blurted. He looked a little overwhelmed.

The quick lick of Kurt’s lips did not go unnoticed. God, he wanted to bare his throat for this boy every time he came near. Instead, he settled for catching Kurt’s mouth with his own — because he could do that now. Because Kurt was his boyfriend now.

 _Mate_ , his wolf suggested, and the word strummed something deep in Blaine’s heart, something more simple yet more complex than human dating statuses. He couldn’t say it to Kurt yet, it was far too soon for that — but “boyfriend” meant nothing to the wolf and there was no other way of putting it.

Kurt took control of the kisses then, nipped at Blaine’s bottom lip a little, _yes_ , and the wolf was practically throwing himself on his back for Kurt—

_Alpha._

Blaine shivered at the thought and broke the kiss. He nuzzled his nose into Kurt’s and said, “Run with me.”

Kurt’s “Where?” came breathlessly and without hesitation.

“The woods behind my house. Tonight, for the moon.”

Kurt pulled back so he could see Blaine a little better. “So, when you say run with you…”

Blaine smiled and his eyebrows took on a hopeful tilt. “Would you like to meet my wolf?”

It was odd for Kurt to think of there being three bodies in their relationship: Kurt, Blaine, and Blaine’s wolf. But then, it wasn’t really “Blaine’s wolf,” like a pet or something, it was Blaine as a wolf. He had a human mind and a wolf mind that influenced each other at once. Kurt knew, in an abstract sense, that his boyfriend’s body occasionally took the shape of an animal, but knowing that was not the same as seeing it. Now that he considered it, Kurt realized that he had accepted the idea without fully processing the reality.

“I want you to know this side of me,” Blaine continued after Kurt had remained silent. “It’s part of the package, I mean, but if it’s too soon or it’s freaking you out — ”

“No, no, that’s not it. I want to know everything about you.” Kurt pulled Blaine close again, and as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist, Kurt felt the muscles in his back move under his hands. Those muscles were going to contort and that gorgeous olive skin would sprout fur; why hadn’t he thought about that until now?

“Will you recognize me after you turn?” Kurt asked.

Blaine squeezed his waist. “Of course. You don’t smell like a human, and even if you did, I’d know you anywhere.” He stuck his face in Kurt’s neck and blew a raspberry in the dip between his collarbone and throat.

Kurt let out an impressively high-pitched noise and squirmed away, giggling Blaine’s name.

Blaine laughed, and turned somber again just as quickly. “Sorry, it’s just that I can tell something’s making you nervous about this.” He was trying not to look hurt, but the little pout resting in his lower lip was obvious and he kept picking at the fabric wrapped around his hands.

Kurt just looked at him for a moment. Blaine was standing there half-bare, with his boxing gloves discarded on the floor and his ungelled curls starting to puff up as they dried. Despite the intensity of his still-glowing eyes whenever he let his gaze return to Kurt, Blaine looked so soft and vulnerable. It seemed silly, then, to deny him anything, least of all this gesture of trust.

“It’s not every day you watch your boyfriend transform into a wolf,” Kurt finally answered, knowing that wasn’t an answer.

“I can do that part in private, or —”

“Blaine, no, I’m… You don’t have to do that. I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant. Never hide from me, okay?”

He took Kurt’s hand. “What is it, though?”

Kurt shook his head. “I don’t know, it’s nothing. I’m being silly. I’d love to run with you tonight, I just have to ask my dad.”

Blaine wasn’t convinced, but he nodded anyway. “Okay.”

*****

Burt was standing in the kitchen, slicing a tomato, when Kurt returned home a few hours later. Some sports commentary show was playing in the living room where Finn was sitting, and Kurt could tell his dad’s attention wasn’t focused on the knife in his hands.

“Dad, watch your fingers.”

“I got it, Kurt. How’s Blaine?”

Kurt couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. After Blaine had showered and changed clothes, they’d abandoned their date plans in favor of touring the forest that made up the Andersons’ backyard. Blaine explained that the forest was a completely different experience at night, and that when they ran, with all their senses heightened, it would feel like they’d never been there before. His eyes were alight and he kept touching the trees as they passed them, breathing deep. He looked so at peace there, and so beautiful with the light filtering through the leaves and hitting his curls, that Kurt couldn’t help but guide Blaine to a tree and press him against it for a kiss. Blaine had all but _melted_ in his arms, surrendering completely and tipping his head back against the tree to expose his neck, and Kurt could tell there was something to that, that it was becoming a _thing_ , but he wasn’t ready to go there yet.

"Blaine’s great. We’re going out again tonight, actually." Kurt said, making his voice as casual as possible.

"Tonight’s the full moon, Kurt." The surprise must have shown on Kurt’s face, because Burt went on, "What, like I wouldn’t keep track? Your kid starts dating a werewolf, you start paying attention to this stuff."

"Oh. Okay, well, is that a problem?" Kurt asked. He kept his face carefully blank, bordering on overly polite.

"Yeah, it’s a problem, Kurt. You don’t know Blaine as a wolf, you’re not just gonna run off and, I don’t know, frolic in the friggin’ woods or whatever with a wild animal." The knife made a loud thud as it hit the cutting board through the tomato.

"Excuse me?"

Finn had turned to watch by that point, but when Kurt’s voice switched to ice and his arms crossed over his chest, Finn slid as far down into the couch as his big frame would allow. He knew that raised eyebrow, and that eyebrow was nobody’s friend.

"He is not a wild animal! He’s Blaine!"

Burt turned off the bacon on the stove. “Tonight, he’s a wild animal, _and_ he’s Blaine.”

"He’s not going to hurt me or anything."

"You can’t trust what he’s like after he turns, when his mind changes —"

"He has two years of this shit under his belt —"

"Watch your mouth, Kurt!"

"—and I know he can control himself! Even if he couldn’t, what’s the worst that could happen? What’s a wolf in the woods? He wouldn’t be the scariest thing out there tonight." Kurt’s throat went tight near the end, but he kept his chin up and stared at Burt as if daring him to deny it.

Burt didn’t, because he didn’t know what to say to that.

In the silence, Finn said, “Does Blaine need the woods to turn?”

Kurt and Burt both looked at him.

"Like, can he do it here? It’d be like doing the ‘meet the parents’ thing all over again. Which sucks, but then maybe Burt would be cool with the wolf thing and you could go with him next month, you know?"

Oh, Kurt really could kiss Finn sometimes.

“That’s perfect,” he said. “I’ll call Blaine.” Kurt sped up to his room, disappearing before Burt could respond.

“Kurt, we’re gonna talk about this later!” Burt yelled after him. He pulled off his cap and rubbed over the top of his head. “I’ll call Carole,” he sighed.

*****

Blaine stood on the Hummel-Hudsons’ front porch half an hour before sunset. He was fidgeting, adjusting the strap of his duffel bag, and though he knew he couldn’t stay outside much longer, he couldn’t bring himself to ring the doorbell. Turning in his woods, with Kurt, as scary and exciting an idea as it was, would have been one thing, but turning in Kurt’s family’s house? Blaine knew himself as a wolf – oftentimes better than he knew his human self, because things were so simple for the wolf – but what if something went wrong? The woods were familiar, they were his, and Kurt was a perfect match for him in strength and speed. Here, there was so much more to worry about. And what if Mr. Hummel didn’t like what he saw? What if he failed this test and couldn’t run with Kurt after this? What if –

“You gonna turn out here, kid?” Burt had opened the door and was standing there watching Blaine implode.

“Oh – no, Mr. Hummel, I thought –“

Burt was laughing. “Relax. Come in.”

Blaine followed him inside, and as soon as he crossed the threshold, he heard Kurt’s voice from upstairs. “Is that him?”

“Yeah, Kurt, give us a minute.” Burt shut the door behind them and leaned against it, then fixed Blaine with a look that he couldn’t quite decipher. “You two are something else, you know that?”

“Sir?”

He usually corrected Blaine and asked him to call him Burt, but that didn’t happen this time. “I know my son, and if he wanted to do this after I said no, he would have done it. Because it’s you. And I know this isn’t ideal for you, and it takes a lot of guts to just put something like this out there. So, I appreciate you guys keeping me in the loop.”

Blaine shifted on his feet. His skin was already itching and was only getting worse by the minute. “Of course. I don’t want to give you any reason not to trust me with Kurt.”

Burt nodded. “Ever bitten anyone?”

“No, never.”

“Are you usually around people when you turn? What do your parents do?”

Blaine looked at his feet. “Nothing. They don’t know.”

“Excuse me?”

He looked back up and he could swear that a grown-up Kurt was looking back at him. Which was a nice sight, Blaine thought, since they had no idea how or even if Kurt was going to age. It was entirely possible that he really could be young forever.

“Kurt said you’ve been at this for two years. Two years. And your parents don’t know? How is that possible? You’ve been doing this alone?” Burt looked more concerned than wary now, and holy hell, that was Kurt’s face too, that penetrating compassion that made Blaine feel as though Burt could see more wrong with his situation than Blaine could.

“Um. I have – I have an older brother. He’s not… around much. But he knows. He was there, the first time.” Blaine’s focus was slipping; he blinked a few times, trying to clear his head and concentrate on Burt standing in front of him, but he could practically feel the moon rising. “I don’t mean to be rude, but, um, I have maybe 20 minutes left, so…”

“Yeah, all right,” Burt sighed, then stepped forward and clapped a hand on Blaine’s shoulder.

“You be sure to let Kurt know what you’re gonna need tonight, okay? Before you turn and you can’t anymore.”

“All set, but thank you. And thanks for giving me a chance on this.”

“Well, I thought this was just for my benefit, but now I don’t think that’s the whole story. Go ahead.”

There was a sudden breeze in the entryway and Kurt appeared next to them. “Finally,” he muttered. “We’ll come back down in a bit, okay Dad?”

“Yeah.”

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and led him upstairs to his room, chattering the whole time. “So, I figured you’d get hungry, so I made you some patties for later – wolves are carnivores, I know, but I can steam some vegetables if you want those too. And I’ll have a bowl of water set out. You can stay in my room the whole time, or we can watch movies downstairs, if you want, or if you want to nap we can do that, or—“

“Kurt.” Blaine dropped his duffel on Kurt’s bed and turned to face him. “You smell stressed. Scared?”

“No! Not at all.”

Blaine tilted his head.

“I’m not scared of you. Never scared of you.” Kurt shut the bedroom door and held both of Blaine’s hands. “Meeting you once was amazing. I can’t wait to do it again.”

Blaine grinned into a quick kiss. “Mmm. Deflecting.”

“God, you are relentless sometimes… You’re shaking. Is it time?”

“Mmm. Soon.”

“Okay, well…” Kurt stepped back and looked around. “What do you need to do?”

Blaine slid both of his boat shoes off, then removed his cardigan. “They rip,” he explained, muffled as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Then he met glowing eyes with Kurt and reached for his belt buckle. “Okay? Or…” He nodded towards Kurt’s en-suite bathroom.

“Oh! No, um. I’m comfortable if you are. Go right ahead.” Kurt said this as calmly as he could manage despite the mad fluttering in his stomach. He was going to see his boyfriend naked. They’d been dating for about five minutes and he was going to see Blaine _naked_.

Blaine grinned at Kurt, undoubtedly having scented his reaction. They were both aware of how difficult it was to hide certain things from each other. This wasn’t the time to explore it, not with Blaine about to turn into a wolf, but Kurt let himself look, at least, just as he had that morning.

The dark jeans and red boxer-briefs dropped to the floor in one go; Blaine stepped out of them, towards Kurt, and his shaking was more obvious now as the turn inched closer, but he smiled up at Kurt without a trace of embarrassment. The moon had a tendency to make him shameless.

Kurt’s gaze went slowly down Blaine’s body, from the soft little lower belly resting over the V of his hips, down to – oh, that is _fantastic_ – down to his strong thighs, where his fists kept flexing as he stretched and curled his fingers. Blaine started to sway on his feet.

“Blaine?”

He dropped to his hands and knees on the carpet. Kurt followed, staying close, but Blaine, with his face towards the floor, put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and firmly pushed him away. Kurt obliged, scooting backward, and sat a couple of feet from him. Blaine was breathing hard now, and whining a little, digging his fingers into the carpet as his shoulders started to heave.

Kurt wanted to reach for him, pet his curls, do _something_. He knew Blaine understood what was happening, and knew that this was normal for him, but the noises Blaine was making sounded pained and were sliding quickly from human distress to wolfish growls and yelps.

Then the cracking noises started, and Kurt panicked.

Blaine’s spine stretched and twisted, and thick, dark fur sprouted from the back of his neck to his tailbone like a mohawk before spreading everywhere else. The tailbone itself elongated into a full tail, and Blaine’s ears slid up to the top of his head and turned tall and pointed.

Kurt sat back and pulled his knees to his chest. He wanted to scream at the sight but he had to watch; he couldn’t hide from Blaine after he’d trusted and offered to share this with him. The bones of his boyfriend’s body were shifting themselves rather noisily, and now his face was elongating. Teeth grew bigger and sharper in Blaine’s mouth, and Kurt was used to teeth, but these were nothing like his own. This was a full-on muzzle with a wet black nose at the end. Blaine’s hands had already rounded to paws, but then sharp black claws extended where his fingernails used to be.

Blaine gave a loud whimper, and he was finished.

Kurt shut his eyes and reminded himself, “It’s Blaine, it’s Blaine, it’s Blaine,” before opening them again and—

A very wet tongue lapped at Kurt’s forehead, and then that wet-nosed muzzle pushed into Kurt’s cheek and down to his neck. Kurt looked into the wolf’s eyes, and though they were shaped differently, somehow they still looked like Blaine’s. He had triangular, differently-colored patches of fur above them, Kurt noticed; he laughed out loud at that, and at the tickling nose against his neck. “Hey, you,” he whispered, hugging Blaine around the neck.

Blaine doubled his efforts to lick Kurt’s face and knocked him onto his back in the process.

“ _Ooof_ —Jesus, Blaine, calm down—“

Blaine was so much heavier like this, and was a bigger wolf than he’d been a human. He dropped his front paws onto Kurt’s chest, tail wagging madly behind him and whining with over-excitement, and kept showering Kurt with wolf-kisses.

“Blaine—Blaine, ow, _stop_.”

Blaine stopped. He lifted off of Kurt’s chest and sat neatly next to him, panting hard.

Kurt sat up and looked down at himself. His shirt was now missing a button and was rumpled all over, as well as coming out of his waistband where he’d tucked it. “This is Comme des Garçons, Blaine,” he sighed.

Blaine tilted his head for a moment, then got up and began to explore Kurt’s room, sniffing at everything. Kurt supposed it all seemed new again, in Blaine’s current state.

“Well, clearly I need to change into something a little more wolf-friendly.” Kurt crossed the room to his dresser. He unbuttoned and removed his shirt, then his undershirt, acutely aware of Blaine wandering the room; Blaine had stripped, so Kurt felt comfortable doing the same. He didn’t even know if Blaine was paying attention, until the soft padding sound of his paws abruptly stopped. Once Kurt peeled his jeans off and stood only in his black boxer-briefs, an ear-splitting howl erupted behind him.

“ _ARRROOOOOOOO_!”

Dogs started barking and howling throughout the neighborhood outside, and a car alarm went off.

Kurt hurried over to Blaine and clamped his hands around his muzzle. “Shhh!” he laughed. “I mean, I’m flattered, but—“

The bedroom door flew open. “Is Blaine here?” Finn asked, looking around the room with a huge grin on his face. “Whoa, I thought he’d be like a German Shepard or something, but he’s like, a real _wolf_.”

“That would be the ‘wolf’ part of ‘werewolf,’ Finn,” Kurt snapped, speedily throwing on a Hummel Tires & Lube tee from his dresser.

Burt ran into the room behind Finn. “Kurt, everything okay in here?” He caught sight of Blaine and said, “Holy crap,” then looked at his son standing in a t-shirt and his underwear and raised an eyebrow.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled on a pair of loose sweatpants as Blaine dropped low to the floor and looked up at Burt with his head ducked.

Burt stepped towards him and crouched with a hand held out. Blaine sniffed his hand, but didn’t move any further.

Finn whispered, as if Blaine couldn’t hear him, “Dude, is he scared of Burt?”

Kurt looked between his boyfriend and his dad and shook his head slowly. “That’s not fear, that’s respect. I think… Dad’s the alpha.”

Burt puffed up his chest and scratched behind both of Blaine’s ears. “Well, I like the sound of that!”

Blaine sat up straight, lifted a paw, and waited.

“Don’t leave him hanging, Burt, shake it.”

Burt accepted the paw-shake and burst out laughing. “Christ, this kid is unreal. What was he howlin’ about a minute ago?”

“Nothing, just excited to turn,” Kurt said quickly, twisting the drawstrings of his sweatpants around his fingers.

Finn darted from the room and returned a moment later with a large, ratty t-shirt in hand. He shook it front of Blaine, who perked up and started snapping his teeth, trying to catch it. “Wanna play? Huh, Blaine, wanna play?”

Kurt scowled and swatted the back of Finn’s head. “He is not a dog, Finn!”

When Finn paused, ready to apologize, Blaine caught the end of the shirt in his teeth. The fabric ripped loudly, and Finn jumped back, swinging the remainder of the shirt like a flag as he ran out of the room. Blaine chased after him, and together, their huge feet and paws thundered down the stairs.

Burt chuckled. “Oh, man. Not sure what I expected, but it wasn’t that.”

“You expected him to turn like I did,” Kurt replied.

Burt would have preferred an accusatory tone over the resigned, matter-of-fact attitude. Neither of them would forget Kurt’s first night as a vampire any time soon, but neither wanted to dwell on it. “Honestly… yeah, I did.”

Kurt scrunched his nose at the admission, then breezed past it, snorting, “See? He’s like an overgrown puppy. Or, a cub, I guess. He’s not going to attack anyone or wreck the house or—“

Something shattered downstairs. Finn’s anguished groan, “Aw, _crap_ ,” followed the noise.

Kurt and Burt both ran towards the commotion at the same time, but of course, Kurt got there first.

Chunks of clay lay in a splatter on the living room floor next to the couch, and the end table that Carole’s grandmother’s vase had been sitting on was askew.  Blaine was whipping the shirt back and forth in his teeth, growling like it had done something to offend him, and Finn was on his knees, holding on to the other end of the shirt for dear life.

“Blaine, sit!” Finn grunted. “Sit! Drop it! Uh… heel! Sit, sit! Blaine, sit! Kurt, help, he won’t sit!”

“I told you he’s not a dog!” Kurt walked to the sofa, stepping gracefully over the mess on the floor, and sat down. He cleared his throat and said, “Blaine, honey. Stop.”

Finn tumbled backwards as Blaine released the shirt and bounded over to Kurt. He joined him on the couch, leaping up and flopping over in Kurt’s lap with his neck and belly exposed. Blaine panted up at him happily, and Kurt grinned and scratched under Blaine’s chin.

“What the hell happened here?” Burt asked, surveying the wreckage. Finn was starfished on the floor with the ripped t-shirt lying next to his head, the antique vase was in pieces, and Kurt and Blaine were curled up together on the couch. Blaine was now looking up at Burt with his head tucked under Kurt’s chin as Kurt held him in his arms.

“Blaine broke Mom’s vase.”

“It was an accident, Dad, he ran into the table.”

“Because he was chasing me.”

“Because you riled him up. You asked him to play with you and he did.”

Blaine let out an annoyed huff in Finn’s direction.

Burt shook his head. “Just clean this up before Carole gets home, will ya?”

The front door opened and Carole walked in. “Hey, boys, I picked up a couple of pizzas! I didn’t think anyone would feel like cooking tonight, is our special guest here?”

“Yeah, in here. Watch your feet.”

Carole stepped carefully into the living room, ignoring the shattered vase completely, and handed the pizzas off to Burt. “Oh, wow,” she said, staring at Blaine, who kept his head ducked and waited for Carole to make the first move.

She came closer and held her hand out. “Pleasure to meet you again, sweetie.”

Instead of raising his paw to shake, as he’d done with Burt, Blaine licked her hand.

“Ever the gentleman, aren’t you?” Carole laughed. “Just as charming. And your coat is gorgeous.”

Blaine lifted a paw over his face and Carole squealed with delight. “Kurt, he is adorable!”

Kurt grinned and hummed in agreement, but a heaviness was beginning to settle in his chest. Blaine was adorable, no doubt about that.

“So, Grandma Faye’s vase, huh?”

“Sorry, Carole. Finn and Blaine were playing, and—”

“Thank God, that thing was hideous!” Carole laughed again, grinning down at the shards. “Burt, honey, if you want to serve the pizzas, I think Finn can clean up this mess. Kurt, can you grab the soda and whatever you made for Blaine while I get the plates?”

When they got to the kitchen, Carole nudged Kurt’s side and said, “Your dad was worried for nothing, huh?”

“Yeah,” Kurt sighed, throwing the unseasoned burger patties he’d prepared in the microwave. “He’s harmless.”

“Well, he’s not harmless. Did you get a look at those teeth? He’s a well-behaved wolf, but a wolf all the same.”

Kurt wondered, not for the first time, what conversations his family had about his own condition when he wasn’t around to hear them.

*****

“Go, go, go, go! AAAH, come on, defense!”

“What’re they doing, sleepwalking? JEE-sus!”

Kurt opened his eyes. He’d been drifting off where he lay curled against Blaine on the couch, his head rising and falling rhythmically with Blaine’s side. He wasn’t sure how much of the basketball game Blaine could follow in his current state, but it still seemed to be a fair amount more than Kurt could; Blaine had remained as alert and attentive as his dad and Finn.

“Oh, there they go!” Carole waved an excited hand towards the TV and Burt got out of his seat.

“Yeah, you got it, you got it, you — YEAH!”

Finn leapt up from the floor and yelled, “Wooo!”

Kurt’s head hit the couch as Blaine jumped off and started howling along with Finn. Finn was startled for a second, but then he laughed and tried to mimic him. Burt was still cheering next to them, and Carole was cracking up watching Blaine with Finn, and now the neighborhood dogs were freaking out again, and it was all just… really loud, to Kurt.

Blaine returned to him then, and tugged on the leg of his sweatpants with his teeth until Kurt got off the couch. “What? I’m sorry I’m not as excited as you are about the Spartans—”

“Buckeyes, Kurt! Spartans are the other guys! The bad guys!”

“Right. Them.” He held in a laugh at the horrified look on Finn’s face.

Blaine tugged one more time, and trotted over to the door to the backyard. Then he reared up, rested his paws on the door, and looked back at Kurt.

“I don’t want anybody seeing you guys, Kurt. Keep him in here tonight.”

Blaine growled and paced and scratched at the wood under the door until chunky splinters started to come off.

“Whoa, hey—”

“Dad, I think he needs to… you know.” Kurt opened the door and Blaine bolted into the fenced backyard. He immediately went to the tree in the far right corner; Kurt raised an eyebrow at his dad and followed Blaine outside, shutting the door behind him. He sat in the grass and looked up at the moon. It was nice out, if a little warmer than usual for early April — or so he thought, since it was hard for him to determine how cold anything was. Now that the neighborhood had settled again, after Blaine’s last howl, all Kurt could hear were chirping bugs and little animals rustling in bushes.

In the house behind him, a boy had shifted bodies, turned into another species entirely, and it was if nothing had happened.

Blaine sat next to Kurt and started to lick his cheek in earnest. Kurt didn’t stop him this time, just put his hand on Blaine’s back and closed his eyes.

“You are so… _good_ , you know that?” He’d had all night to work it out for himself. Now the nagging ache that had been in Kurt’s chest made its way up his throat and he began to cry. “I am so — god, I don’t even know what I am, and I hate that.”

Blaine made a low “woorf” sound and tried to shuffle closer. The licks got even more intense, his tongue moving up through Kurt’s already-upswept coif and putting a cowlick in the side of his hair.

“I knew you wouldn’t be vicious, but I didn’t think you’d be like this. I just… I was scared, and — wow, it’s so much easier to say this when you’re a wolf.” Kurt sighed, and sniffled, then went on. “I wasn’t scared of you, I promise. I was scared of what that would mean for me. I was scared that I wouldn’t be scared, does that make sense? I don’t think I’m saying this properly.”

Blaine pawed at Kurt’s thigh and snuffled at his neck.

“This is what I mean! You’re as sweet as ever! You turned, and you still shook my dad’s hand. I turned, and I tried to eat him.” Kurt turned his face away. “They said they’d never let me starve. What that means is that they know what will happen if they do. And the fact that the possibility is so real, I…”

Blaine circled around him and licked his face from the other side, but when the tears didn’t stop, anxious whines emitted from his chest.

“Even when they’re feeding me, sometimes I get swept up in it, and it feels like I could just keep going until there’s nothing left to take. Like I could lose control at any moment. But I can’t let that happen. And after tonight… I trust you with my family more than I trust myself.”

They stared at each other for a while. Then Blaine licked Kurt’s nose, and ran to the far end of the yard. He stomped his paws directly in front of a particular shrub, and a little brown rabbit darted out. Blaine chased it, and it sped back and forth and around the fenced yard, looking for an exit, until—

A growl, a crunch, a squeak, and Kurt gasped, “Oh my god, Blaine, _no_ …”

Blaine trotted back to Kurt rather proudly, holding his head high with the dead rabbit clenched in his jaws. He dropped it on the ground between them, then tilted his head at Kurt, as if to say, _See? I can kill things, too._

Caught between laughing and crying at the same time, Kurt wiped under his eyes and said, “That shouldn’t make me feel any better, but it does.” He laid on his back in the grass and held his arms out towards Blaine, who happily laid down next to him and placed his head and paws on Kurt’s chest.

Kurt looked at the rabbit blood smeared in the fur around Blaine’s mouth, touched a fingertip to it, and said, “Okay. We’re both fucked up, aren’t we?”

“Woorf.”


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came, and Blaine woke up to soft white sheets underneath him and something cold on the back of his neck. He stretched and yawned, barely awake and more than a little disoriented, as he always did on the morning after a full moon. The cold thing pressed closer and a strong grip tightened around his waist. Blaine glanced over his shoulder and got a face full of thick, disheveled brown hair. _Mmm, right_ _,_ he thought, snuggling in with a happy sigh.

Kurt made a disgruntled noise in his sleep, mumbling, “Mmph, warm,” and wrapped himself even tighter around Blaine’s body. He tucked his chin over Blaine’s shoulder and nestled his knees in the back of Blaine’s knees, then hummed into his neck and stopped moving.

With Kurt’s cool cheek lying against his own, Blaine thought this was probably the best wake-up he’d ever had. His body tended to run hot, especially after a turn, and Kurt’s skin made for perfect relief.

It wasn’t until Blaine thought about what Kurt’s body would feel like against his _without_ clothes on it that Blaine noticed he, himself, wasn’t wearing any.

On a drowsy, post-moon morning, Blaine couldn’t make himself any more concerned about nudity than he’d been when he dropped his pants in front of Kurt the night before. His body had switched back in his sleep, but his mind hadn’t caught up yet. All the wolf knew was that he was safe and warm in the arms of his mate and that clothes were stupid anyway.

The wolf’s tendency to simplify, then bulldoze his human hesitance was something Blaine loved and hated about himself. Rationally, though – and he’d learned long ago not to fight the wolf too much, but this was imperative – he had to think of Kurt. Blaine’s comfort with his body was not Kurt’s comfort with Blaine’s body, and last night’s choice to bare all before his turn had been sprung on Kurt in the moment and permitted out of necessity. Kurt said he was comfortable if Blaine was, but the wolf had had Blaine then, and consent was a difficult concept when he didn’t feel present enough in his human body to make decisions about what he did with it. He didn’t know if he’d stripped in front of Kurt, or if… _he’d_ stripped in front of Kurt.

Blaine didn’t like thinking of himself as two separate pieces; it created identity issues he had no interest in processing at whatever-time-it-was on a Sunday morning in Kurt’s bed. But the fact of the matter was, despite his knowledge that either of his selves would have done it and Kurt apparently trusted both, there was a Blaine who hadn’t mentioned it until it was happening, and a Blaine who would have asked first. Then again, either would have stopped if Kurt said no, so maybe it was a moot point.

Kurt kissed his cheek. “Shhh.”

“What?”

“Be quiet and cuddle.”

With some difficulty from how tightly Kurt was holding him, Blaine reached for the end of the blanket underneath him and covered his hips and legs. Regardless of the night before, Blaine wasn’t sure Kurt would think their three-week-old relationship had progressed to horizontal nakedness. He turned around in Kurt’s arms and brushed their noses together once Kurt had readjusted his grip.

“I _was_ being quiet.”

“Thinking too loud, then. And now you’re talking. Shhh. Cuddle.”

Blaine had no idea what Kurt, in his half-asleep state, was talking about, but he agreed. Cuddling was a much better option.

They stayed that way for another half-hour or so, with Blaine wrapped up in the nude under his blanket and Kurt wrapped around Blaine. Blaine had been watching Kurt sleep for the better part of this half-hour. He seemed paler than usual, so the pretty freckles that Blaine rarely got to see made faint constellations all over his face. The usual firm set to his jaw and soft, plump lips had relaxed, and his mouth was hanging slightly open.

Now, horizontal kissing, that was something they’d done before. Blaine gently brushed their lips together.

Kurt’s mouth opened further, so Blaine moved to kiss him again, but then he spotted the reason Kurt’s mouth was moving. His fangs were elongating, ever so slowly, and he started smacking and licking his lips, seeking out the warmth that had pressed against them just a moment ago.

Blaine brought a hand up to the side of Kurt’s face, and Kurt grabbed it and laced a couple of their fingers together. He dragged his teeth over Blaine’s palm.

Blaine’s breath hitched, and Kurt’s eyes popped open at the noise. Instead of bright blue-green, they were deep purple with more red at the center, like they were bleeding around the expanding pupil.

“Kurt, are you okay?”

“Hmm?” Kurt’s purple gaze focused on Blaine’s face. “Oh, you’re not a wolf anymore.”

“No, I’m not… Do you think it went okay last night?”

“Yeah. More than okay. I like you as a wolf. And my family does, too, so I can run with you next time.” Kurt smiled into a long yawn, and Blaine kept his eyes on the fangs when Kurt’s mouth stretched wide open. He’d never seen the teeth this close, and with Kurt still snug around him, Blaine got the impression that he was cuddling a very attractive boa constrictor.

Kurt’s mouth strayed back to Blaine’s hand as his eyes slid shut.

Blaine knew what that was about, but he hadn’t expected it to come up like this. He’d been curious, knew it was something he wanted to offer, but Kurt closed up every time they so much as tickled the subject of his feeding. Now this tease of it, the pressure of Kurt’s fangs pricking just enough to leave Blaine’s palm tingling but not enough to break the skin, was driving Blaine crazy. He wanted to feel it and know what Kurt was going through as much as he’d wanted to show Kurt his own creature features.

“You can bite if you want,” Blaine whispered, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kurt was across the room, his back against his closed bedroom door. Blaine whined at the sudden separation.

“I—I’m sorry, that was an accident.” Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and wouldn’t look at him.

Blaine tried not to let the hurt show on his face, but since when could he lie to Kurt? “Don’t apologize,” he said quietly. “Please come back over here?”

Kurt took one frightened and bewildered look at Blaine before he reached behind himself for the doorknob and said, “I’ll be right back, excuse me.”

Blaine lay still on his side and listened, his enhanced hearing reaching outside Kurt’s bedroom walls. Kurt had gone down the hall and knocked twice on Finn’s door, and Finn responded with a rustle of blankets and a sleepy, barely coherent, “My turn?”

“Yes, Finn.” Another rustle. They were probably settling themselves on Finn’s bed. “Ready?”

“Go for it, bro.”

By the time Kurt returned to his bedroom, Blaine had put on underwear, sweatpants, and a Dalton Athletics t-shirt, and cocooned himself back in the blankets. He still felt a little too hot for layers, but the blankets smelled like Kurt and he didn’t know what else to do with himself. With exception to his first turn, when Cooper was there, Blaine had never turned around another person, and so had always woken up alone. He hadn’t realized what a difference Kurt holding him when he came out of it would make. Now that he’d had the contact, and promptly lost it, he felt shaky and fragile. And this morning had been confusing and wonderful and now his mate was pulling away and –

“Blaine?”

He looked over at Kurt and saw that his fangs had retracted and his eyes were clear blue-green again.

“Are you okay?”

“Are _you_ okay?”

Blaine curled up a little tighter in the blanket, but stuck his arm out, reaching for Kurt. “Can we talk? In here?”

His voice shook a little, and Kurt made a strangled noise as he rushed back over to Blaine and took his hand. He lingered at the side of the bed instead of sitting down or returning to the covers.

Blaine just looked up at him, his big hazel eyes unblinking and wet with this sudden rush of feeling. The wolf was distressed but couldn’t make sense of it beyond pawing for Kurt, and Blaine felt completely off-balance.

“Blaine, what is it?” Kurt said, dropping to kneel beside the bed and run his fingers over Blaine’s curls with his free hand.

“Please, can we…” Blaine held the blanket open and rolled onto his back.

Kurt slid under the covers and snuggled up to Blaine’s side, half on top of him and pressing him into the bed. He placed his head on Blaine’s chest with his ear right over Blaine’s heart, and pulled the blanket over their heads so they were completely covered.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I’m like this right now,” Blaine mumbled into Kurt’s hair, breathing deep. This was so much better. That needy, untethered feeling faded almost immediately, as if it had never crashed down on him at all. _What the hell was that?_

“It’s okay. Is it a wolf thing?”

“I think so. I don’t know, just… please stay close.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“You didn’t have to before. I could’ve fed you.”

Kurt lifted his head to look at him. The blanket smushed Kurt’s tousled coif so that his hair fell over his forehead, and that deer-in-headlights look from before he’d fled the room was back on his face.

Blaine gave him a half-smile somewhere between hopeful and resigned. “Would you ever let me?”

 _Let you see the monster in action?_ Kurt looked away and smoothed out a wrinkle in Blaine’s t-shirt. “I can’t ask that of you.”

“Hey,” Blaine said, putting a hand on Kurt’s cheek. “You don’t have to ask. I’m offering.”

Kurt shuddered and closed his eyes as Blaine’s thumb slid across his bottom lip. “I don’t want to want it.”

“But you _do_ want to?”

He took Blaine’s thumb between his teeth and whimpered, as if it pained him, “Yes.”

Blaine only had time to breathe out a “Kurt, oh my god” as Kurt lunged forward and kissed him, dropping his weight back onto Blaine’s chest. Blaine went limp and tilted his head back into the pillow.

“Blaine, honestly…”

“What?”

“You can’t just do that.” Kurt buried his face in the crook of Blaine’s neck. He put a hand gently around Blaine’s throat so that his thumb was in the dip between his collarbones. Blaine’s pulse thumped fast and strong underneath it. “It means something if I feed from you. I don’t precisely know what, yet. Feeding is this terrible thing I need, but hate doing with my family. But with you… whenever we’re close like this, or we’ve been kissing for a while, it’s like —”

_I want to know how you taste. I want to devour you._

Kurt took a deep breath — which didn’t really help, because he still had his face in Blaine’s neck — and ended up making a low-pitched groaning noise as he put his lips on Blaine’s Adam’s apple.

Blaine ran soothing hands over his back, though he didn’t feel very calm himself. “It’s okay. You can.”

"I keep wanting to bite your throat instead of your arm," Kurt said, moving away from the appetizing throat in question to rest his head on Blaine’s chest again. "That’s… wrong, isn’t it? I only ever do it on the arm."

"You can, Kurt," Blaine repeated. "I think it could be different for us."

"Well, you do smell much better than humans do. A little bit like a dog in the rain sometimes, but woodsy. It’s nice."

Blaine laughed. “Well, um, speaking of scent… Another reason I want to do this is because I like it when you smell like me.”

"Don’t I? I’ve been in—" and here, Kurt raised an eyebrow playfully, "— _in bed_ with you for hours.”

"Yeah, you have," Blaine grinned back, "but… you also kind of smell like Finn right now. Just a little bit. I can usually tell who fed you last."

"Oh my god."

“Just a little bit!”

“That’s… unsettling. But I can see how that would happen,” Kurt sighed. He sat up again and pulled the blanket off their heads, then stood from the bed and pulled Blaine with him, keeping him close. “Give me some time to think about this, okay? I want to do this with you, but I’m not quite ready yet.”

“Of course, Kurt. Whatever you want. Totally up to you.”

“No, Blaine, this is _not_ totally up to me and I need you to realize that.”

“Kurt.” Blaine squeezed their hands together. “I’m saying yes. But I won’t push you. So, when you’re ready, let me know.”

Kurt nodded, exhaling slowly. “I will. In the meantime, let’s get you some human breakfast. I know that rabbit was probably delicious to you last night, but what do you say to strawberry pancakes?”

*****

“Carole? Can I talk to you about something?” Kurt stood in his bedroom doorway with his hands loosely clasped in front of him, stopping Carole as she passed on her way to her and Burt’s room.

“Sure, what’s up?”

He stuck his head into the hallway and looked back and forth. “Come in, please? It’s private.”

Carole followed Kurt into his room, and he shut the door behind them. “Is everything all right?” she asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

“Yes,” Kurt answered slowly. “I just have… questions.”

“Uh huh?” Carole nodded, wondering what on earth kinds of _private questions_ Kurt had that Burt hadn’t already addressed with him, or that he’d rather speak to her about.

Kurt sat next to her on the bed and rested his hands over his knees, steadying himself with a deep breath before he said, “Blaine—” he cleared his throat, “Blaine and I, we were wondering about—”

“Kurt, honey, didn’t your dad have The Talk with you?”

Kurt’s eyes went as round as quarters and he said, his voice thin with how quickly this conversation had gone completely mortifying, “Yes, he did. I read the pamphlets. But this definitely wasn’t in them, and the internet only gave me _Twilight_ fanfiction, so I thought you might be able to assist.”

If there were any difficulties Carole had noticed in her brief time as Kurt’s stepmother, besides the vampirism, it was that her new son rarely asked for help. Whatever this was, it was a big deal. She turned towards him a little more and listened.

“We want to know how to feed me from places other than the arm.”

“Oh! You mean, safe spots to take blood?”

Kurt nodded, looking much more relieved now that he’d gotten the initial question out, and continued, “Maybe… Blaine’s neck?”  

All at once, the situation clicked, and Carole asked, “This isn’t about feeding, is it?”

Kurt stared at his fingernails and shook his head. “I don’t want to get into it. I just need to know what to do so I don’t hurt him. I mean, I don’t think he’s scared of pain, but… I actually _remember_ what the neck feels like, and—” He went quiet and put a hand to his throat.

“You were attacked, Kurt. Blaine will be bitten by someone who loves him, and it won’t be against his will.”

 _Someone who loves him_ _._ It was early yet, but what else could Kurt call it? He smiled despite himself, and said, “True.”

Carole put a hand on his arm. “This was Blaine’s idea, wasn’t it? Are _you_ okay with this?”

“Yes. I mean, yes, Blaine brought it up, but I want this too. Like I said, I don’t want to get into it, but…”

Carole could see him struggling with it. Everything surrounding his need for blood was a struggle. “Kurt, it sounds like you’ve talked about this with Blaine, and you’re trying to be safe and responsible, so I’d say you’re both mature enough to make this decision without answering to us. I don’t need you to get into the details if you don’t want to.”

Sometimes Carole forgot that Kurt was only seventeen, but the relief and fear and gratitude was written all over his face. He looked younger than she’d seen him in a long time.

“And hey,” she went on, “you’re a vampire. Can’t expect you to explain vampire things in human terms, right?”

“Right,” Kurt laughed a little. “Thank you.”

Carole leaned over and squeezed Kurt in a sideways hug, then pushed up her shirtsleeves and lifted her head so Kurt had a better view of her throat. “So! Veins and arteries in the neck…”

*****

Another two weeks passed before it finally happened.

Kurt and Blaine were sprawled across Blaine’s bed on a quiet Sunday evening with their homework between them. Kurt lay with his elbow resting on his open history textbook as he looked up at Blaine, whose furrowed eyebrows were the only visible part of his face behind his copy of _The Iliad_. His hair was gelled down neatly — Kurt cursed the new moon, when Blaine was his neatest self and was most meticulous about shellacking his curls into submission — and he wore a dark red polo with the top two buttons open.

“Blaine, can I have something to drink?”

“Sure, do you want a glass of water, like usual?”

“No… not water. Not like usual.”

Blaine sat up and lowered the book to his lap. His smile grew bigger by the second as Kurt made a point of slowly letting his gaze fall to his throat before looking back up. Blaine threw his book to the side without even marking his place. “Of course. Tell me what you need me to do.”

Kurt placed his pen in his book, sat it on the floor, then pulled out a bag of chocolate chip cookies. Then he got up and knelt on the bed. “Sit back against the headboard.”

Blaine scooted back. Once he had settled with his legs straight out in front of him, relaxed and open with his hands at his sides, Kurt crawled after him and placed the bag of cookies on the nightstand. He sat parallel to the headboard, lifted Blaine’s legs so that they rested over his thighs, then shifted closer so that Blaine was practically in his lap.

“Oh, is this how you do it? Wow, I’ve really been missing out—”

“Shut up,” Kurt laughed. “I want to make sure you’re supported.”

“Is that all?” Blaine pouted playfully. “It’s such a good position for other things.” To demonstrate his point, Blaine put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and kissed him, slow and gentle.

“Mmm… yes, but… Blaine, please listen. I have to make this safe for you.” Kurt took the hand that wasn’t settled around his shoulder and laced their fingers. “I _can’t_ hurt you.”

Blaine’s mischievous grin softened at the look on Kurt’s face. He squeezed Kurt’s hand and said, very quietly, “Not more than necessary, right?”

“Right. Okay. So. Right here, and right… here,” Kurt recited, letting go of Blaine’s hand to place his index finger and thumb on either side of Blaine’s neck, “are your two carotid arteries. And they’re the only things giving your brain oxygen.”

Blaine just watched Kurt’s face with a bemused expression and stayed quiet.

“I’m just going to bite over one of them, obviously, no need for both. And I’ll try to s—” Kurt exhaled, the curve of his mouth becoming a determined purse, “—to s-suck slowly, okay? I won’t do it for too long, and when I’m done, I want you to eat some of the cookies I made.”

“I will. Kurt, I trust you. I know you know what you’re doing. Go ahead, it’s okay.”

“No,” Kurt snapped, and he could tell that the gavel-final crack of that _no_ startled Blaine, but he needed to make this clear. “You deserve to know exactly what’s happening before I do it. It’s a luxury I was not afforded. Someone your size could bleed to death in two and a half minutes if I do this wrong and sever something. I did the math.”

“Oh. Well, um… Please don’t take this the wrong way, but you have really little teeth and I don’t think you’re going to sever anything. Your fangs are definitely long and sharp enough to pierce, but they’re thin, you know? Sort of like a cat’s. But cat teeth are cute.”

Kurt stared at him with an eyebrow raised, not sure how to take this observation. His boyfriend was so weird sometimes.

“The point is, I don’t think you’re going to mess this up. Vampires have probably existed for centuries without this adorably, brilliantly thought-out medical research. Let your instincts take over.” Blaine dipped his head, hiding a sheepish little smile, and added, “It does feel really good to know you did all this, though. I appreciate it. I want this and I think we’re ready.”

Kurt massaged his fingers around Blaine’s neck. The blood pumped beneath his skin, warm and inviting and smelling like Blaine’s usual underlayer of pine, only less so because they were close to a new moon. Kurt’s thirst for Blaine in particular had risen by an acute degree ever since Blaine had let him know he could have _this_ , this thing he did not let himself crave, in this way he did not let himself think about. He was on a healthy, regulated diet, and Blaine was a god damn cheesecake.

“Me too,” Kurt whispered, finally at a loss for words. He wrapped one arm around Blaine’s back and tilted Blaine’s head to the side with the other hand. Blaine put his arm around Kurt’s shoulders in a loose sort of sideways hug and relaxed in his hold.

Kurt’s eyes went completely black and his fangs extended as his mouth got closer to Blaine’s neck. He kissed over his target — _right common carotid_ , his brain supplied — and felt Blaine’s heartbeat under his lips. This was the spot. Kurt put the points of his teeth over it, and bit down.

“Oh — _oh my god_.” Blaine jolted, one of his hands coming up to clutch Kurt’s forearm so tightly it would have hurt a person who didn’t share his supernatural strength.

Kurt hadn’t managed to remove his teeth before Blaine’s sudden movement, and a gush of blood spurted out of the punctures, dripping out of the sides of Kurt’s mouth before he was able to catch it. The flow was so much stronger here, pulsing rhythmically against his mouth, and god, he’d imagined what Blaine would taste like, but this was beyond anything he could have come up with. Blaine was flowing into him and filling him with a warmth he hadn’t felt in months. He was tingling all over.

Blaine’s grip on his arm relaxed after a moment, and his breathing slowed. Kurt, with his mouth and hand still latched around Blaine’s throat, glanced up to check on him; Blaine’s eyes were half-shut and a lazy smile sat on his lips, making him look exactly as he had when Rachel told him his face tasted awesome.

 _She has no idea_ _._ The thought gave Kurt more satisfaction that he was willing to admit.

He gave one last suck, savoring Blaine’s taste, and let go. Kurt let himself linger, not just to come down from the rush Blaine’s blood had given him, but to lick over the little holes he’d put in Blaine’s neck. They shrank until they were nothing but two tiny, bruised dots in a hickey.

“Oh my god, Kurt,” Blaine repeated, slumping against him.

Kurt put his hand on the back of Blaine’s head and whispered, “Please don’t pass out. Tell me you’re okay. Tell me I didn’t hurt you.”

“Kurt, relax. I’m great.” Blaine dutifully reached behind Kurt for a cookie, sighing happily as he stuffed it in his mouth, then admitted, “It hurt at first, but it was a good hurt. And then it sort of faded into this really relaxed feeling. Are you okay?”

“I’m… full. And warm, for once.” The laugh that bubbled out of Kurt’s chest was pure relief and giddy satisfaction. He hugged Blaine tighter to him when he felt his fangs retract in his mouth. “You’re incredible. Thank you for giving this to me. For trusting me even when I couldn’t.”

“Of course, Kurt. I want to make this safe for you, too.”

It struck Kurt, then, that even if he couldn’t say it out loud, he didn’t care if it was too early to call it: if this wasn’t love, then love couldn’t possibly exist.

“Not so safe for your clothes, though. We got blood on your shirt.” Kurt pulled back so that he could see the two drying lines of blood that had dripped down Blaine’s neck and the darkening splatters all over his collar. “We should clean this now, before it really sets.”

“I have seven red polos, but only one mate,” Blaine mumbled, burying his face in Kurt’s hair, “and he smells like me from the inside out. I don’t wanna move.”

 _Mate._ Oh, that was a new word. Kurt didn’t know exactly what that meant in wolf terms, but he could feel the weight of it — a distinctly inhuman weight, given the primal sensory description thrown alongside. Blaine didn’t seem aware of what he’d said, as he was busy nuzzling the sides of their faces together, and Kurt wasn’t ready to make his declaration either, so he just held Blaine close and shifted them until they were curled up together on their sides.

“I don’t want to move, either.”

Nightfall came, and Kurt fell asleep with soft fleece blankets underneath him and his warm boyfriend tucked into his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Burt knocked twice on Kurt’s open bedroom door. “Hey, Kurt. You all set for tonight?”

Kurt looked up from his weekender bag and bounced on his toes. “Yes! It’s not so different from staying at Mercedes’ or Rachel’s used to be, as far as packing goes. Besides the running gear.”

His father fixed him with a serious look. “Yeah, well… we gotta talk about that.”

Eyebrow raised, Kurt pushed his bag over a little and slowly sat on the bed. “Oh?”

Burt crossed the room, idly examining the trinkets on Kurt’s bookshelf, then turned to him and sighed. “I’m not totally on board with this—”

“Dad, you said—”

“Kurt, hold on a minute. I’m not telling you you can’t go. It’s not like I could stop you anyway.”

Kurt recoiled, reflexively pulling his gray sweater’s sleeves over his hands. “I would never—I wouldn’t, I don’t know, _overpower_ you, what do you think—?” Kurt’s physical strength over Burt (and everyone else) rarely came up in conversation, but it was something that _constantly_ hovered in Kurt’s awareness.

“Aw, hell, Kurt. That’s not it. I just meant ‘cause you’re you, and you’re gonna do what you’re gonna do whether I’m into it or not.”

Neither could help their eyes drifting to the nearly-finished jacket and kilt on the dress form in the corner of Kurt’s bedroom. Prom was tomorrow night, and Kurt had made his decision on that quite clear.

“So,” Burt went on, putting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, “ _even though_ I’m not a huge fan of the idea, I wanna do whatever I can to keep you safe tonight. I know this means a lot to you and Blaine.” 

Kurt bit his lip and asked, “What are you suggesting? Gonna follow us around with a tranquilizer dart in case someone gets out of hand? Are you coming along as chaperone?”

“No. Well, sorta.”

The half-joking smirk dropped off Kurt’s face, and Burt sat next to him on the bed, rolling up his left sleeve and clenching his fist a few times.

“Dad? Carole fed me this morning.”

“Yeah. And I want you to be at your strongest and least hungry tonight. You gotta keep up with a werewolf on the full moon.”

“I’ll—We’ll both be fine. You saw what a puppy Blaine is. What do you think is going to happen?”

Burt shook his head. “I have no idea, Kurt. This is all new territory. I’m trusting both of you, but I gotta cover all our bases here.” He held his forearm out for Kurt to hold.

Kurt’s eyes and teeth changed in the time it took Burt to blink. That was something Burt had yet to get used to.

Kurt fed quickly, as he always did when he fed from family. Now that he’d fed from Blaine a couple of times, he was struck by how different it felt. Blaine would sit patiently in Kurt’s lap or lay underneath him, shirt unbuttoned at the top and head tilted back, leaving his throat exposed. And he seemed to actively _enjoy_ letting Kurt feed from him, looking so happy and vaguely proud afterwards. Not to mention the fact that Kurt enjoyed feeding from Blaine in ways that he never did with his family.

And that was amazing, Kurt thought. Feeding could be a minimal and perfunctory process or an indulgence that felt intimate and, well… _pleasurable_.

When Kurt finished, he sat back and licked at the corners of his mouth and over his fangs. “Thanks, Dad,” he said quietly, looking away.

Burt rolled his sleeve back down. “You’re a smart kid, Kurt. A smart man. Make sure you _both_ know what you’re doing tonight, all right? Blaine, too.”

Kurt nodded. “We’ll be fine.”

*****

Kurt heard Blaine’s quick footsteps slapping against the tile floor mere seconds after he rang the Andersons’ doorbell, and as the door swung open, his “Hey!” was cut off by Blaine’s lips slamming into his own. He realized, as he grabbed onto Blaine’s biceps to steady himself, that Blaine wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“Kurt, hi,” he said, pulling Kurt closer. The next kiss was off-center, landing between the corner of Kurt’s mouth and his nostril, and Blaine said again, “Hi. Hi.”

Kurt dug a hand into the curls at the back of Blaine’s head to try and keep him still, then kissed him, much softer this time. “I can see your tail wagging, you know.”

Blaine pulled back—now Kurt could see his glowing yellow eyes—and spun in place, trying to see. “What? My—oh. Ha, ha.”

Kurt just laughed. Blaine’s enthusiasm was so contagious.

“I’m just really excited that you’re here. I’ve been looking forward to this for _so long_ , Kurt, you have no idea.”

“I’ve been looking forward to it, too. I—Blaine, where are your pants?”

Blaine looked down at his green plaid boxer-briefs like he’d just noticed his lack of clothing—he really, probably just had—and tilted his head with a little laugh. “Oh. Look at that.”

Kurt was torn between actually looking and attempting to shield his mostly-naked boyfriend from any passing cars or observant neighbors.

“I put on clothes after my shower this morning, but my parents won’t be back until tomorrow, and I just…” Blaine shrugged and scrunched his nose. “This feels better.”

“I can’t say I mind,” Kurt said, tracing a cold finger down the middle of Blaine’s warm chest, “but maybe we should go inside.”

“Yeah! And then we can go _outside_!” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand, and, after snatching his bag up from the porch, Kurt followed him inside.

"Kurt, this is going to be amazing. You haven’t really experienced a forest until you do it at night, and do it the way _we_ get to do it. There’s something about nighttime, and being outside—maybe it’s a wolf thing, but I think it’ll be great for you, too. It changes everything.” Blaine was trying to run up the stairs two at a time, still holding Kurt’s hand; Kurt matched his speed, and his bag might as well have been made of paper for how lightly it flew behind them in Kurt’s grasp.

When they reached Blaine’s room, the signs of his wolfy restlessness were everywhere. The bed wasn’t made, clothes—the contents of today’s temporary outfit—were on the floor with his bath towel and boxing gloves, and the room smelled so strongly of _wolf_ and _Blaine_ that Kurt wouldn’t have been surprised if Blaine had just been rolling around on the bed and carpet all day. Tingles went all the way down to Kurt’s toes at the wild scent of him.

Kurt glanced at the clock on Blaine’s bookshelf as he sat his bag on Blaine’s desk chair. Only one hour left until sundown. Blaine didn’t _need_ to wait until the moon was up; he was so close and so antsy already that they could leave now if they wanted.

“I’m just going to switch into a more appropriate outfit, and then… we can go.”

Blaine’s eyes flashed, and he immediately sat down on the bed and watched as Kurt pulled off his clothes.

Kurt didn’t think they would’ve reached this “naked in front of each other” level in their relationship so quickly if it weren’t for Blaine’s disdain for clothing at the full moon, but he liked it. Kurt felt so free with Blaine, and he hadn’t known how much he could feel that way until they started sharing their more primal sides. The feeling only grew with each passing day and each new need or desire exposed. He trusted this amazing, beautiful boy implicitly. Kurt met eyes with Blaine, sat there so impatiently patient on the bed, and let his face change.

A low growl started up in the back of Blaine’s throat as he looked at Kurt standing there in his black boxer-briefs, eyes blacked out and fangs extended and as bare as Blaine had ever seen him.

Kurt came closer and stood in between Blaine’s legs, then pulled Blaine’s right hand up to his lips. He kissed over Blaine’s knuckles for a moment before opening his hand and gently sliding the pad of Blaine’s index finger over one of his fangs. He looked down to where Blaine was watching him, mouth dropped open and breathing hard, and asked, “Can I?”

Blaine swallowed and met his glowing eyes with Kurt’s bottomless black ones. “You—you just fed, I smell it, your—are you still hungry?”

Clearly desperate to say yes, for Kurt to bite down, and still checking because he knew how Kurt felt about feeding… god, Kurt _loved_ this boy. He squeezed Blaine’s finger, watched the tip darken with blood, and sighed, “Mmm… no. I just want a taste this time.”

“ _Please_ ,” Blaine begged, nodding frantically.

Kurt pricked Blaine’s fingertip with his fang and watched a bright red bead of blood bloom out of the puncture. Then he slipped Blaine’s finger in his mouth and started to suck as he squeezed the finger for more.

Blaine wasn’t shy about palming himself in his underwear as the growl started up in his throat again.

Kurt could smell that reaction, too—now, _that_ was a new angle to this whole thing—and he heard Blaine’s heart picking up speed. He gave a particularly hard suck to the finger in his mouth, lapping up the blood, and groaned, “Mmm, why do I like this so much?”

“Because it feels good,” Blaine says, sliding his hand over Kurt’s waist.

Kurt laughed and licked over Blaine’s fingertip, cleaning and closing the puncture, then kissed it and let Blaine’s hand fall to his side. “You make everything so simple.”

“This is easy. Being human is the hard part.”

Kurt bent down to kiss him, meaning for it to be a sweet, short kiss, but as he pulled back, Blaine gripped his waist tighter and stood up to meet him, moaning, “You taste like me, _Kurt_ —“

Just as he had on the front porch, Kurt held on and let Blaine do what he wanted as Blaine slipped his tongue into his mouth. This time, almost all of their skin was touching, their chests pressed together and legs tangled, cold against burning hot. Kurt felt Blaine’s tongue slide over one of his fangs and he pulled back again; cradling Blaine’s neck between his hands to hold him back, Kurt gasped, “Let’s run. Right now, let’s go.”

Without waiting for Blaine to answer, he went to his bag and started pulling on his all-black outfit for the night’s run: a slim henley, loose (for Kurt) pants, and high-top sneakers.

Blaine’s green plaid underwear suddenly flew past Kurt’s head as he heard a thump behind him; Blaine had dropped to his hands and knees on the rug and started to turn. It was quick, if still filled with the odd popping and cracking noises Kurt had found unsettling the first time he heard them, and Blaine was fully transformed into his wolf body by the time Kurt finished dressing.

Blaine ran a quick lap around his room and over his bed, then came over and licked Kurt’s hand, clearly ready to go.

Kurt grabbed the house keys from Blaine’s desk and stuffed them in his pocket. He narrowed his black eyes at him, then said, “Hey, Blaine?”

Blaine tilted his head at him.

“Race you downstairs!” Kurt bolted out of the room, down to the first floor, and over to the back patio door in the time it took Blaine to reach the top of the stairs. Blaine made it to the door a moment later, whining and huffing at him, and Kurt could almost hear the “ _Kuuuurt, not faaaair,_ ” of it.

“I know, I know, that wasn’t fair,” Kurt laughed, reaching down to scratch behind Blaine’s ears. “I _might_ slow down for you once we’re out there.”

If Blaine could have rolled his eyes, he would have.

Kurt slid the back door open and locked it behind them once Blaine trotted out. As he turned towards the forest, the world lit up; every branch, rock, and blade of grass was sharp and bright, as though the moonlight shone directly on them with no interference from the trees overhead. Kurt looked towards Blaine, and the colors of his fur, despite being black and gray, seemed more saturated. As Blaine dropped his mouth open in a wolfy, panting smile, the pink of his tongue and the inside of his mouth burned rich and vibrant.

“Oh my god, Blaine,” Kurt gasped, dropping to his knees in the grass to run his hands over Blaine’s fur. “I can _see_ your heat—oh my _god_ …” Blaine had said things would be different, being vamped-out, outside, at night, but this was insane. This was another spectrum of vision entirely.

Blaine butted his wet nose a little harder than necessary into Kurt’s face and jumped away, dropping low with his tail wagging wildly behind him and that goofy wolf-smile on his face.

“What? You know, eskimo kisses don’t really feel the same when you’re like this.”

Blaine ran back to him, rearing up to push his big paws against Kurt’s chest—Kurt braced himself, but he still couldn’t believe how much bigger Blaine’s wolf body was—before bouncing off again and looking back at him.

“…I’m it?”

Blaine made that little “woorf” noise and spun in a circle.

Kurt snorted, shaking his head. His boyfriend was ridiculous, but it wasn’t as if he could talk at the moment, so Kurt supposed that absurdly cute wolf gestures were all they had to work with. “I’ll give you a minute’s head start,” Kurt said, turning around to face the house so that he couldn’t see which direction Blaine ran.

At the sound of Blaine’s paws racing off through the grass and dirt, Kurt closed his eyes and breathed deep, trying to take in all the sounds and scents. (He silently thanked his dad for making sure he did this well-fed. Out in these woods, with his senses going crazy, he’d never felt more alert.) There were animals in this forest, that was for sure, but it didn’t seem as though any had stayed nearby once a wolf had entered their midst. Or maybe once Kurt, himself, had. He was the outsider here.

Kurt turned towards the trees and took off.

He didn’t run at his full speed, not wanting to accidentally pass however far Blaine had gotten, but the farther he went, the more he felt himself pulled in a particular direction. He altered his course slightly to the right, slowed down a little, then stopped completely when he passed a very old-looking tree next to a cluster of bushes.

That familiar beat pulsed in his ears, against his skin—no matter the shape, wolf or human, he knew Blaine’s heart—

Blaine leapt, growling, from the bushes and pounced on Kurt’s back, knocking him to the ground face-first.

Kurt caught himself before he hit the grass—a testament to his reflexes, because Blaine was a heavy wolf—and rolled to one side. Blaine immediately dropped onto Kurt’s chest, licking his face with abandon.

“Okay, okay,” Kurt laughed, pushing Blaine off him and sitting up. “I thought _I_ was it?”

Blaine gave a quiet little howl, “ _Rooooo,_ ” and wiggled happily on the ground, rubbing his back against the forest floor. The grass underneath his body slowly turned brighter and brighter green in Kurt’s vision.

“You just wanted to pounce on me, didn’t you?” Watching him roll around in the grass, Kurt felt bad for keeping Blaine cooped up in his house during the last full moon. Blaine was positively beside himself at being in the woods. Now that Kurt saw him in this natural space, it was no wonder that Blaine was so comfortable with his wolf; this body gave him absolute, unrestrained joy. It was a body that allowed Blaine to run and play and experience the world without human anxieties or complications. Blaine could just… let go.

“Okay, it’s your turn.” Kurt got up, brushing off his pants, and Blaine followed, crouched at the ready. “Come and get me!”

Kurt sprinted away, a chill running up his spine at the sound of the loud, ecstatic howl that Blaine let loose behind him. He turned left for a while, then right, then right again, and then left again, and stopped underneath a tree with thick, low-hanging branches. After a split-second’s thought, he was climbing it, and was halfway up the tree when he heard the rustle of paws and looked towards the forest floor.

Blaine was nearby, dutifully following Kurt’s zig-zagging trail with his nose to the ground, turning here and there, exactly where Kurt had. When he got to the tree, he sniffed all the way around it before lifting up against it, his paws scratching at the bark as he panted up at Kurt.

When Kurt dropped himself out of the tree, landing on his feet next to Blaine, Blaine darted off again at full speed.

And so it went for hours, with Kurt and Blaine running deeper and deeper into the forest as they caught each other, let each other go, and caught each other again. Kurt trusted that Blaine knew where they were, because he sure as hell didn’t. The questions that his dad had told Kurt to discuss with Blaine before they left, which Kurt had forgotten as soon as Blaine crashed into him on his front porch, rolled in a loop through his head, for a time:

_How close will you be to humans?_

_Where’s the edge of the forest?_

_How long will it take to get back to Blaine’s house before sunrise?_

Kurt didn’t know the answers to any of those questions and could barely bring himself to care. He’d never felt this alive. Not before he’d become a vampire. Not ever.

At some point, Kurt slowed so that he and Blaine could run side-by-side. They had no destination; running _wild_ through the forest was the point of it. They looped back over their tracks, ran in arbitrary directions for a while, doubled back again and looped some more. Neither knew who was following whom, but they remained in perfect sync.

After a time, they came to a squashy-looking patch of mushrooms, and Blaine flopped onto his side next to them. Kurt rested half on top of him, with his chin on his hands as Blaine’s chest rose and fell beneath him. He scratched Blaine’s belly and under his chin, and Blaine rolled onto his back and went limp as Kurt’s fingers dug into the fur on his neck.

“Mmm, what is it with your neck? You always bare your throat for me, you’re so… trusting and loose.” Kurt scratched harder, and Blaine moved his head so that he could lick gently at Kurt’s wrist.

 _This is a lovely way to spend a night,_ Kurt mused, gazing at the layers of color in the fur between his fingers and feeling Blaine’s heartbeat underneath. These woods were so serene, and he felt utterly relaxed, lying there vamped-out with his werewolf boyfriend. Kurt lifted his head to look at Blaine’s bright yellow eyes, showing him his fangs in a wide grin.

Blaine licked Kurt’s nose, but then he sniffed the air as his body suddenly tensed. He growled long and low, all playfulness gone from his attitude as he rolled over to sit up, dislodging Kurt—

And Kurt, caught off-guard, was pinned to the ground as a huge, brown, snarling wolf leapt on top of him.

Kurt reached up to hold the wolf back by putting a hand to its throat, and he clamped his other hand around the wolf’s muzzle to hold it shut. As it stared down at him, struggling furiously, he noticed the wolf had green eyes— _how many wolves have green eyes?—_ and that his scent had that same extra _something_ to it that Blaine’s did. There was a human in there.

The wolf, much bigger and much louder than Blaine, kept snarling and growling and trying to open its mouth as it scratched its claws across Kurt’s chest.

Kurt heard his shirt rip, felt the claws break the skin—not too painful for him, but he felt it nonetheless—and he couldn’t help it, he bared his fangs and _hissed_ in the wolf’s face—

Blaine’s jaws went around the back of the wolf’s neck and he bit down _hard_ , pulling the wolf off of Kurt and throwing it sideways. He planted himself between them, and that new, terrifyingly serious growl rumbled through his chest as spit flew from his mouth.

The other wolf got back up and went straight for Kurt again, only Blaine was in the way and didn’t hesitate to attack. They tumbled, a mess of fur and teeth and claws and furious noises, yelps rising here and there as one wounded the other.

Kurt couldn’t stand sitting there and watching them fight, but they wrestled so viciously that Kurt wasn’t sure how to pull them apart without hurting Blaine. He’d never seen him like this; it didn’t take long for Kurt to figure out that Blaine’s need to protect him was what made this fight more dangerous than it should have been.

The other wolf, now bleeding and clearly losing the fight, had not yet cowered.

Blaine, with the other wolf’s blood on his teeth, would not stop until it did.

“No, Blaine! That’s enough!” Kurt sped forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s middle, just as Blaine sank his teeth into the other wolf’s front leg.

Blaine let go when Kurt grabbed him and the other wolf dropped to the ground with a pained yelp; its leg wasn’t bleeding, but Blaine must have caught it just right, because it very clearly hurt. Blaine was only vaguely aware of Kurt’s hand rubbing and scratching rhythmically down his spine, trying to calm him as he made “shhh, shhh” sounds and repeated, “I’m okay, it’s done,” over and over.

Still growling, Blaine watched the enemy wolf’s movements as it stood, slowly and gingerly. If it attacked his mate again, it would die. Cause and effect was simple, really.

The wolf licked at the shallow wound on its leg and backed away a few steps. **_Okay. No more._**

Blaine heard the words, clear as day, in his head, and he went quiet, torn between his fury and this new shock: _The wolf could communicate with him._ He sniffed in the wolf’s direction. **_You’re like me._**

The wolf said—thought?—nothing.

Blaine tried again, though he found that stating human concepts—like the word _werewolf,_ for instance—was difficult in wolf terms. **_Does your fur go away when the moon gets small?_**

**_Yes._ **

“Blaine?”

Blaine turned back to Kurt and licked his cheek, then looked back at the other werewolf. He didn’t know how to tell Kurt what he’d just found out, but Kurt had figured it out on his own anyway.

“You’re a werewolf, too,” Kurt said to the wolf, who just tilted his head and stared at him.

**_I know him. Didn’t notice that before, because he smells weird. He was human when I met him._ **

Well, that was something. **_What’s your name?_**

**_Jesse St. James._ **

Blaine didn’t know who that was, but if he’d known Kurt longer than Blaine had, there was no telling what they were to each other. Was Jesse one of Kurt’s former bullies? A rival? Not that the details mattered right then; Jesse had attacked Kurt and that was all Blaine cared about.

Jesse sniffed in their direction. **_What are you doing with Kurt Hummel?_**

 ** _He’s my mate. Don’t touch him._** Blaine added a growl for emphasis, and Kurt’s arms went tighter around him.

Jesse huffed and his tongue dropped out in obvious amusement. **_Mate? How? He’s not human, or like us._**

A chorus of howls from somewhere not too far away rang through the trees. There were others, even more werewolves, and they were searching for their alpha. Jesse turned in their direction and returned the call, then looked back at Blaine and Kurt. **_McKinley?_**

**_Dalton. McKinley is Kurt’s territory._ **

Jesse gave them a wolf smile, which Blaine didn’t like very much coming from him, and made an odd little noise halfway between a snort and a sneeze. **_I’ll see you both after the moon._** Then he ran off towards his pack, and was gone.

Kurt sighed and rested his forehead against Blaine’s back. The cuts on his chest had already healed. “Oh my god. What _was_ that?”

Blaine couldn’t explain what just happened to Kurt at that moment, though he didn’t know what words he would have used with his human mouth either.

“Blaine, honey? Let’s go back to your house.”

*****

Kurt and Blaine spent the first hour of their morning snuggled in Blaine’s bed, awake but not going anywhere, clinging to each other and breathing each other in. Everything was forest smells and bare skin—well, mostly bare, as Kurt had slept in his underwear, and Blaine, who woke up first, had retrieved his thrown underwear from his desk before returning to the bed.

Kurt’s phone vibrated on the nightstand. “Mmm, no, can’t go back to the real world yet,” he grumbled, even as he reached to pick it up.

“How is this not real?” Blaine asked, touching Kurt’s cold chest where the cuts had been, briefly.

“The real world never feels this good,” Kurt replied, stretching and swiping his phone open. “I’m stuck in an inexplicably long hallucination about spending a wild night in the woods with my werewolf boyfriend and I’m going to wake up at any moment. Stand by.”

Blaine just giggled, feeling an odd mix of exhilaration and exhaustion that left him feeling drunk as he laid there curled up with Kurt.

“I texted Dad when we got back to let him know we were back in for the night. He said, ‘Glad you’re both safe, goodnight.’”

“Tell him we both say ‘good morning!’”

“Let’s not remind him that we’re in your bed together. You know he knows your parents aren’t here.”

Blaine’s parents wouldn’t be back until later that evening, just in time to take pictures when Kurt picked Blaine up for McKinley’s junior prom.

“Oh my _god_!” Kurt’s fingers tapped furiously at his phone.

“Kurt?”

“Rachel texted yesterday, looks like it was right after we left. She’s bringing her ex to prom.”

“Finn? Did he ditch Quinn?” Blaine asked, his eyebrows flattening a little in confusion.

“No, not him. It’s this jackass from Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James. He completely _humiliated_ her last year. Ugh, what the hell is he doing in town?”

Blaine fought very hard to stay calm, though he knew Kurt could hear and feel his heart suddenly beating faster.

“Blaine?”

Blaine sat up a little, resting his chin on Kurt’s chest, and traced random trails of heat across his skin. “We need to talk about that wolf from last night.”


End file.
